Nero Whiskers
Nero is role played by Aniju Aura. Whiskers Nero(VWM009) was born on March 25, 1999 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was not the dominant female Molly but her subordiant younger sister RooRoo, and his father was Matt a roving male. His litter-mates were his one brother Blackberry(VWM010) and two sisters Bee(VWF008) and Shona(VWF011). RooRoo was not the dominant female but Nero's aunt Molly. As the dominant female Molly could have killed Nero and his litter-mates but she allow RooRoo to kep her pups. A few months later however his mother was evicted and disappeared along with Bumble and Piggy. Not long after Molly died, so Nero's older cousin Fu Dog became the dominant female along with a Commando male named Kronos. Nero and his silbing same it to their first year and started taking an active role in the Whiskers. Nero started babysitting and keep guard of the group. Soon he went roving for the first time at the Lazuli along with his older cousin Tryan. He mated with a female named Buttercup. She gave birth to Smokey, Winter and Ivy on June 6, 2000. Nero's sister Bee mated with a rover and gave birth but her pups were abandon and later killed by the Commandos. Nero went roving again with Tryan and Crackle but they came across the Whiskers's burrow and there were no babysitters. The three males decided to stay and care for Fu Dog's newborn pups. It was a good thing because the Vivian Mob discovered the burrow and began a raid. Nero left the four helpless pups in the care of Tryan and Crackle and went to get the Whiskers. He led the group back to the burrow and the Whiskers drove out the Vivian and managed to save all four of the pups. Nero went roving along with Tryan and Crackle at the Commandos. Nero attempted to mate with Eva but Crackle stole her from him. Later Nero was able to attract the interest of a young female named Rhea. Without knowing it Rhea was left behind by the mob and Nero stayed with her and tried to find her family. They unknowenly wonderd into Lazuli territory while looking for the Commandos. They came across the Lazuli babysitting burrow where Buttercup, a Lazuli female whom Nero had mated with before, was with the pups. Rhea and Nero ran back to Commando territory when theyt saw her. Rhea was able to find her family and Nero returned to the Whiskers. On August 8, 2000 she gave birth to Rocketeer and Ricochet. Nero stayed in the Whiskers for another year till in late 2001 he left the Whiskers for good with four other males. Aztecs After a failed roving attemtped at the Lazuli, the five males soon joined the Aztecs. The natal-males had left the group so the five Whisker rovers settled down in the Aztecs and the three eldest, Nero and his cousins Tryan and Crackle competed for dominance. Tryan won and became the dominant male beside the dominant female Gaia. While the three eldest males competed, Lucas wondered off and mated with a subordinante female named Isis. Nero's old flame Rhea was also in the Aztecs with Nero's two children Ricochet and Rocketeer. Nero is still alive in the Aztecs today. Family Mother: RooRoo Father: Matt Brother: Blackberry Sister: Bee and Shona First litter born on June 6, 2000 mother by Buttercup Smokey (VLM035) Ivy (VLF036) Winter (VLF037) Second litter born on August 8, 2000 mothered by Rhea Rocketeer (VCDM035) Ricochet (VCDF036) Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Roving male meerkats